


Poe? What Are You Reading?

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Poe won't look up from his datapad......and Rey is starting to get suspicious.





	Poe? What Are You Reading?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this headcanon awhile ago but I can't remember where...if it's yours let me know so I can give you credit. Also many thanks to rinskiroo and supremequeenonthenerds for explaining the holonet to me on the damerey discord! :D

Things were busy in the Resistance, sometimes so busy that meals were the only time anyone could find to socialize. Therefore, Rey loved her morning breakfast before training. After years of eating alone, she cherished her morning caf and bread that she shared with Finn, Rose, and her boyfriend, Poe Dameron.

“Morning,” Rey said, putting down her tray across from Poe. “Did everyone sleep well?”

“Yep,” Finn and Rose said in unison; but Poe was quiet, absorbed in the datapad he had hidden halfway under the table.

“Poe?” Rey asked.

“Mhm,” Poe said, and Rey waited.

“Good _morning_ ” Rey seethed, and Poe reddened and looked up. “Oh, uh sorry. Morning.”

Rey rolled her eyes and took another sip of her caf. “What were you reading that had you so distracted, anyway?”

“X-wing manual,” Poe explained. “I have some repairs to make to Black One later, so…”

“Really?” Rose said. “I just checked it this morning and everything seems fine.”

Poe blushed deeper. “Well I—wanted to be prepared just in case, you know.”

“Good to know,” Finn said.

Poe gathered his things and got up to go. “I’ll see you later, sunshine,” he said, kissing Rey on the cheek apologetically. “Bye.”

Once Poe was out of sight, Rose began her investigation. “So that was weird, right?”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded. “Poe never reads the x-wing manuals. He doesn’t need to.”

Rose turned to Rey cautiously. “Is…is everything alright with you guys?”

“Yeah,” Rey said. “Of course it is.” But she couldn’t get rid of the nagging suspicion that was beginning to form in her gut.

***

Thursday night was date night, and Rey always met Poe outside the hangar.

Ten minutes later, and he had yet to appear.

Rey grumbled as she stormed off to Poe’s quarters to see if she could find him. She didn’t bother to knock, and threw the door in.

She found Poe sitting on his bed, furiously typing into his datapad.

“Kriff,” Poe said, jumping to his feet. “I’m so sorry sunshine, I lost track of time.” He hugged her and took her hand as they walked out the door again. “I’ll make it up to you, promise.”

Rey smiled and rolled her eyes. “You better. You haven’t taken your eyes off that datapad for weeks. What are you even doing on there all the time?”

“Like I said, pilot stuff,” Poe said, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. “Trying to figure out how to get Black One into better shape. Research and whatnot.”

“Okay…” Rey said.

Poe stopped and took her other hand, and looked into her eyes. “You’re the most important thing in the world to me, Rey. Believe me.”

He kissed her, and she smiled as they made their way down the hall.

***

Thursday night date night was also everyone else’s date night, as Thursdays were the day that General Organa would project an old holovid in the common room. It wasn’t the fanciest date in the world, but for now, it was perfect.

Rey and Poe took their usual seats next to Finn and Rose as the holovid started playing—an old one that must have dated from the times of the clone wars about an Empress and a prophet. Rey relaxed into Poe’s arms as the story unfolded.

“Hey,” Poe whispered, smoothing back her hair. “Snap’s going back to his quarters to get snacks, want me to grab us some?”

“Sure,” Rey said, smiling as he got up to leave. Rose scooted over a few seconds later.

“Hey,” she said. “Any developments?”

Rey bit her lip nervously, still unsure if she should share her suspicions. “I found him typing into his datapad back in his quarters,” she said. “He was so absorbed in whatever he was doing that he forgot about our date. But…it’s probably nothing.”

“Yeah,” Rose said. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“I…I shouldn’t say. It’s a dumb theory.”

“Tell me.”

Rose sighed. “What if…I don’t know, Poe loves you so much, so it’s obviously crazy…but what if he’s…I don’t know, messaging some girl on the holonet?”

Rey froze. “You think?”

“I mean, there were all sorts of rumors about Poe before you two were an item—about him being a bit of player, I mean. Although I think a lot of that was people projecting their own desires onto him, to be honest.”

“I don’t know,” Rey said. “He’s still being amazing to me—he’s just…preoccupied.”

Rose smiled reassuringly as Poe came back, his arms full of snacks.

***

On some mornings, the pressure was too much.

The pressure of being the last Jedi, of resisting the call to the dark, of holding the fate of the Resistance in her hands. And some days, during her morning training, her nerves got the best of her. She missed Luke, and craved the stability she used to feel in his presence. She felt the world caving in on her until she was tempted to lash out.

It was after a morning like this that she came to the mid-day meal fuming.

Rey practically threw her bowl of soup onto the table; nearly spilling it, and didn’t even bother to announce herself. Poe was staring down at his datapad and giggling at something—practically _beaming_ , and Rey was furious. She thought she heard Finn kick him under the table.

“Oh,” Poe said, looking up. “Hi.”

“What’s so amusing?” Rey asked, panic running through her head— _probably a girl flirting, or sending dirty pictures, or—_

“Nothing, sunshine,” Poe said. “How was your—”

Rey snapped, reached across the table, and grabbed his datapad.

“Hey!”

Rey scoffed and turned away from him as she looked at the screen. Her eyes widened as she skimmed over the words in front of her and suddenly she blushed, the smirk falling from her face.

“I’m…” Rey froze in place. “Um, sorry,” she said, sliding the datapad back over to him and running back to her quarters.

***

An hour later Poe gently knocked on her door.

“Come in,” Rey said, and Poe smiled bashfully and sat down next to her on the bed.

“So,” he said, looking down and playing with his hands. “I suppose I should explain.”

Rey smiled. “Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso, huh?”

Poe blushed and laughed, looking like a little kid. “Okay, look, I know the particular part of what I was reading at that moment was…well, pretty explicit, but it’s not all like that.”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “So…if you’re not into porn…then what _are_ you saying you’re into, exactly?”

“I’m not _not_ into the porn…I mean, I enjoy it when it shows up. A lot, actually. But…”

Rey narrowed her eyes. “Yes?”

“The last month or so…I’ve been…well, reading and writing stories about Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso. On the holonet.”

“Oh,” Rey said, unsure of how to react. “I see. I guess I should have known when you started wearing that Jyn Erso scarf a couple weeks ago.”

Poe laughed. “I mean…you know how much I love stories about the old Rebel Alliance, and Jyn and Cassian especially. It was only recently that I found out that there were other people who feel the same way—and it’s been a lot of fun.”

“What are the stories about?”

“Well, everything!” Poe explained, his eyes lighting up a little bit. “Adventure and romance and—”

“Porn?”

“Well, yeah, sometimes porn.”

Rey smiled and cuddled into his shoulder. “What about the ones that you write? What are those about?”

Poe blushed again and handed Rey the datapad. “I suppose you can see for yourself, sunshine,” Poe said. “But this stays between us, got it? Finn and Rose would never let me hear the end of it.”

“Promise,” Rey said.

“I’ve got to deliver these reports to the general, but I’ll be back in an hour, alright?”

“Got it,” Rey said, and kissed him quick before he ran out the door.

Rey was left with the datapad in her hands and a growing sense of curiosity. She opened the story-reading application, which was already logged into Poe’s account. She saw hundreds of stories saved for him to read later—some short snippets and others vast epics; stories that took place in the context of the Rebellion and in every other time, place, and universe that could be imagined. It was an impressive collection.

She tapped on Poe’s username and saw the collection of his stories—it was still small, only seven or so, and all around a thousand words. She could get through them all before Poe came back.

The stories were all similar in nature—lovely, happy, romantic snippets. The precious moments that he imagined Cassian and Jyn had when the war was not raging on. In one, Cassian found Jyn’s favorite flowers and helped her braid them into her hair. In another, K2-SO taught them how to waltz. There were two that involved them pretending to be a couple to confuse imperial officials.

Rey burst into giggles and curled up under her covers, filled with a warm sense of delight. She had no idea her boyfriend was such a romantic.

***

Poe returned, looking even more bashful than before.

“Hey,” he said, wringing his hands together nervously. “So…what did you think?”

Rey smiled. “I love them Poe. A lot.”

Poe exhaled and sat back down with her on the bed. “Well that’s a relief.”

“Same here.”

Poe narrowed his eyes. “Why are you relieved?”

Rey laughed. “Now it’s my turn to be embarrassed, I guess.”

“Go on.”

“Well I got…kind of paranoid about you always being on your datapad. Being distracted. I got bad ideas. Which is completely unfair to you.”

“Oh, Rey…”

“You were always making cutesy faces at it!”

“I’m very emotionally invested!” Poe said, laughing as he pulled Rey in for a hug. She let herself fall into his arms, grateful for the fact that her boyfriend, who everyone assumed was one of the toughest guys in the Resistance, was comfortable being this vulnerable with her.

“Why?” Rey asked, stroking a finger down his arm.

“Why what?”

“Why _them._ What is it about Jyn and Cassian that makes you want to read stories about them everyday?”

Poe sighed, placing a kiss on her forehead. “I’ve never really thought about it before…” he said. “But I guess…I guess I like the idea that two Resistance heroes can fall in love and be happy. That they can have nice moments in between all the violence and the chaos. And I suppose…”

Rey smiled.

“…I suppose they remind me of us, sometimes.”

Rey kissed him and laid her head back down on his chest, tracing lazy circles into his skin. “You know what happened to them, right?”

Poe shook his head and pulled her closer. “Not us, sunshine. Never.”

Three minutes later, Poe sat back up.

“Also, they _totally_ consummated their love on that beach when—”

“Poe!”

***

Next Thursday for date night, instead of the usual holovid, Rey had another idea. She had left Poe a note to meet her in the supply closet near the hangar, and it was there that she waited.

Five minutes later, Poe showed up. “Hey sunshine,” he said, sneaking through the door. “Why did you want to—”

Rey sauntered towards him, fingering the scarf around her neck and the blaster holstered to her waist. Her hair was up in a loose bun.

“You’re Captain Andor, aren’t you?” she whispered, running a hand down his chest. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Poe’s eyes lit up as he tried to resist a giggle. “I can’t tell if I’m more embarrassed or turned on.”

“Let’s go with the second option,” Rey said, pulling him down for a kiss, and soon Poe had maneuvered them up against the wall and was busy kissing her neck. “Don’t we have a—” Rey moaned. “Don’t we have a _mission_ we’re supposed to be on, Captain Andor?”

Poe grinned, moving in to kiss her again. “We can get the Death Star plans to the Princess another day,” Poe groaned. “Right now I just want to—”

“What about the Princess?” came a sudden voice, and Poe nearly shrieked at the sight of the General standing at the door.

“Um,” Poe said. “A different princess.”

Leia looked at Rey’s outfit, her eyes widening. “Hm. I’m sure.” Rey froze, a blush creeping up her face.

“I didn’t expect this of you, Rey,” the General said, and then let her eyes drift over to Poe. “However, I did _very_ much expect this of you, Commander Dameron,” she said, turning to leave. “Or should I say…xwingking4.”

Poe looked as if his soul had left his body.

“What can I say, I’m a big fan,” the General said, winked, and left.


End file.
